familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep Thanks for the welcome Thanks for the welcome chuckle...automatic welcome script but I'm never >that< far away. --Buckimion 22:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Pictures There, you got pics of Rallo and Donna. I didn't know what to put, so I put those. Why did you put leave message after the beep thing? Robertbobbobby 23:24, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, thought I had already done that earlier. --Buckimion 23:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) when yuo look at the activity feed, there is always an unregistered contributer, right before i edited the page. i hinks that's when i made an edit when i wasn't logged in by accident. Robertbobbobby 01:35, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't sure if you were aware of it but that's a hang-up in your browser that for some reason doubles your edit when you add categories. I've been going back and taking out the duplicates. Not sure if there is anything you can do...some browsers are just weird that way. --Buckimion 01:43, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Internet Explorer. Robertbobbobby 01:44, May 18, 2010 (UTC) how did you like the ep The Splendid Source? Pretty decent...gave it a 4 our of 5 stars. The Vietnam joke pissed a lot of people off though. --Buckimion 13:15, May 18, 2010 (UTC) i liked the crossover oh, i wish that they would make more crossovers :{ what happened to home supply? Robertbobbobby 01:03, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Since the store is never SEEN in the episode I'm not having a page for it. 'Home Supply' may not even be it's proper name but a general name like 'bowling alley'. Buckimion 01:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC) but it says on gay mailbox, so i went wiht it. Robertbobbobby 01:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Furby100's spamming. i have left a message on his page telling him i will get him banned unless he explains himself/herself. i have told him to put it here but also to take it up with me if he has a problem with it. was my action correct to prevent the compromising of the wiki shields. sorry watching star trek while doing this. (Talk) 02:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I already nailed him here and the other boards I admin as a preemptive strike. My biggest wish is to perma ban him from wikia period though. --Buckimion 02:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Roger I would like to point out that despite his status on American dad roger fits the description of a bit character on this wiki. Therefore I am restoring his status, if you disagree please explain your reasoning. I would like to site Avery Bullock's status. I'm willing to meet you on the bit character status as we haven't set firm ground rules yet for American Dad and Cleveland Show characters...their specific category is not under the character tag unlike the fictional character tag which is. Fictional characters are reserved for those established media figures outside of Fuzzy Door Productions. --Buckimion 20:53, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright ............................. Your Welcome ---- Meg's Corpse Boyfriend What episode was Meg's Corpse boyfriend that was eaten by a wolf in? Robertbobbobby 00:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) don't make me over. he is meg's "real boyfriend". (Talk) 00:19, May 22, 2010 (UTC) typo articles I'm a little concerned about some articles lacking good spelling and grammar. I have seen them and I am working on them so should we be consistant with this. (Iamsofakingcool 03:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC)) again i am snooping but what articles? telling which would give him and me a better idea of your message. ([[ScarletScarabX]]) 04:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Someone flubs a keystroke, no big whoop. Fix the darn thing. If I think you're getting too picky I'll drop you a line...and you misspelled "consistent" above. :P (I love my Firefox spell check) --Buckimion 05:01, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi! First: Thumbs up for this page! Next: Some time ago I thought about making a Family Guy page with stuff like "references" and statistics. Then I found this wiki and thought it would be a much better idea just to contribute here. So I started some minutes ago and then registered. Will the changes I made a few mintes before the registration be listet? Also: I chose my regular username "raiseer", but the system told me to choose a valid user name. So what's so unvalid about "raiseer"? I searched here and wikia and didn't find a reason. Another question: Is there an alternative to the edit-page like it is? Because the very small editing "windows" are very impractical. A clean textpage (like e.g. at wikipedia) is much more comfortable to work with. Ok, I hope i didn't already piss you off :) Greetings from Germany! Daniel / raiseer / Faendek 21:01, May 23, 2010 (UTC)